Treasure of the future
by crystal moon princess
Summary: Helga and Arnold get an unexpected surprise. I little girl claiming to be their daughter, but how that can be if their only nine years old? "oohh crimany, I see big trouble in that football head future if is true" Helga mumble to herself as she walk away.
1. Chapter 2

Crystal: Thanks to the help of my incredible beta: arrancar125, this chapter is edit and you guys can read it^_^! It out my beta, this would have never been edited and you guys will still be confused. So thanks arrancar 125 for all your hard work^_^

Crystal: I don't own Hey Arnold**!**** P.S. IFT happened but the other movie didn't p.s.s. they are nine in this story^_^**

**Treasure of the future**

**Chapter 1**

**Ohh crimany, I see big trouble**

It was a typical Monday morning, well as typical as it could get anyway. It stared out normal but as they went on, the kids of PS.118 were beginning to notice something unusual. The terror of the fourth grade better known as Helga G. Pataki and Arnold, the boy with the blue cap was no were insight. The kids started wondering where they were, nether imaging that they were together.

"I just don't get it Helga, what was so important that we had to skip school so you could show me?" Arnold asked annoyed.

"You will see when we get their Football Head," Helga said pulling Arnold faster toward Mighty Peat.

When they got there Arnold saw a little girl about seven years old. She had long wavy blond hair with a pink bow on top of her head, pale skin and jelly been green eyes. The girl saw them approaching, she smiled widely and ran over to them.

"Ok, here he is, now tell him exactly what you told me this earlier," Helga said gently while she stared at the girl.

"Well are you sure he can take it?" The little girl asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but he better. Now tell him Eleanor or I will," Helga said sternly. 

Arnold watch confused, he look over the little girl and saw her playing with her hair. Arnold almost chuckle at how adorable this little girl was, she look so nervous and worried; she was adorable. Helga began taping her foot while Arnold sighed and bent over. 

"Hey Eleanor, my name is Arnold so what did you want to tell me?" Arnold asked patiently.

The little girl giggled and looked up at him, her jelly bean green eyes came to meet his eyes. She looked so innocent but her eyes, they had a familiar glint of mischief that strangely reminded him of…. Helga.

"I already know how you are daddy" Eleanor said giggling.

Arnold's heart stop, he was pretty sure he stopped breathing for a moment. He looked over at Helga and she met his gaze but quickly looked over at Eleanor and shrugged her shoulder.

"Um Eleanor, I am pretty sure your confused, I am nine years old and I am not you father" Arnold said softly.

"I am not confused, I know you are my dad and she is my mom," Eleanor said pointing towards a blushing Helga

.  
>"Yeah of course, Helga you made me miss school for a prank?" Arnold said giving Helga an annoyed look.<p>

"It's not a prank Football Head, I really thought it was too until she showed me my heart shape locket with a pictured of us in it," Helga said scowling at him.

"What locket and what pictured?" Arnold asked confused.  
>"Here let me show you," Eleanor took out a heart shape locket out from under her pink dress and showed Arnold the pictured.<p>

Arnold looked at the picture and in it was a man in his late twenties, his skin pale, with jelly bean green eyes and a football head. The man's arms wrapped around a beautiful, blue eyed, blond woman. Arnold blinked and looked again at the picture, the people in the photo were like two grown up versions of themselves.

"Were-" Arnold began but was cut off by Helga.

"Football Head, sit down because the story you're about to hear is going to knock you down," Helga said as she sat down on the grass.

Arnold sat down beside her and Eleanor sat between them. She looked a bit less nervous and felt a lot better now that she was with her parents but was a bit scared about their reaction when they heard their story. Nether knew the whole story, not even Helga she heard only a tiny bit before she told her to wait right here and left rapidly mumble something along the lines: 'Ohhhh crimany, I see big trouble in that football head future if this is true.'

"Ok, first let me say that I am really, really, really sorry mommy and daddy. I was just feeling adventuress, I swear I didn't mean to get stuck here," Eleanor said nervously with an apologetic smile.

"Eleanor, just tell the story sweetie," Arnold said trying to hurry Eleanor to talk.

"Well we were visiting auntie Phoebe at her science Laboratory with uncle Gerald. They were having a party for auntie Phoebe because she just finish making the very first time machine in the future, I was having fun at the party but mommy and daddy started talking about the times when they were kids. They said that even as kids they had their ups and down but they always love each other since they were 3 years old. I got curious because they always told me stories about them as kids so I just…" Eleanor got quiet and didn't finish her sentence.

"You snuck away from us, went to the time machine and got stuck here with us, Right?" Arnold said puzzled.

"Yes, daddy," Eleanor said happy that her father wasn't as dense as her mother always said he was.

"Well, I am not surprised, you are my daughter after all," Helga said smirking proudly.

"Helga, can we talk in private?" Arnold said calmly.

"Sure, Football Head," Helga said as she stood up.

Arnold stood up and followed Helga a few feet away from where Eleanor was sitting, Arnold looked at Helga and saw her still wearing a smirk on her face and a twinkle in her eye.  
>"Helga, you don't really think that…" Arnold said quietly pointing to Eleanor.<p>

"Well I kind of do Football Head. I mean she has my looks and your attitude, plus the photo she showed us was proof of what she was saying," Helga said trustfully.

"And how she sneaking of from us makes her have my attitude?"

Arnold asked in disbelieve.

"Well face it football head, you save the neighborhood and became a secret spy," Helga said flatly.

"If I remember correctly you saved it with me Helga so she probably takes from you her attitude too," Arnold said smirking.

"I didn't want too, I just did it because you like always had to run towards the adventure so like always I had to follow. Face it Arnold, that girl is as adventurous as her father," Helga said smirking.

"Fine, let's just say you are right and she is our daughter, what are we supposed to do?" Arnold said sounding patiently.

"Beats me Football Head, I guess keep her around until we think of something," Helga said shrugging.

"Keep her where? We can't have her at our houses without people thinking we kidnapped her or if we tell the truth they will think were crazy," Arnold said desperately.

"Ohh crimany Football Head, what do you expect us to do? We can't just leave her here; she is our daughter for Pete sake," Helga yell scowling.

Helga saw Eleanor look at her when she yelled. She watched as her daughter got up from the grass with a big smile and started walking toward them.

"Well I might have an idea that can help" Eleanor said smiling at her parents.

End of chapter^_^ hope you guys enjoy. Now go own and press the review button :3 


	2. Chapter 3

**Crystal: Ok, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I have a good reason: I had writer block. Anyway to make it up to you guys, I made this chapter a lot longer. I wanted to say thanks to my amazing beta: ****arrancar125 without her, this chapter would have never been up so quickly. She also beta the first chapter, so any of you who still had doubts about the first chapter, you can go and read it again. Arrancar125 thanks for offering to be my beta and helping me improve my grammar. I owe you a lot because thanks to your hard work and dedication, I can update. You're a great beta and thanks for everything ^_^!**

Crystal: disclaimer: I don't own hey Arnold! P.s. Important: when finish reading the second chapter then read the botton of the page, there I will thank everyone who review^_^

**Treasure of the future**

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome home, Eleanor Pataki**

Eleanor was currently walking along side both her parents. After discussing the plan, her parents agreed to follow it. Arnold had his doubt about the plan, but decided to at least try. They stopped as a familiar house came to view, Arnold looked over at Eleanor; she was smiling widely and her eyes reflected happiness while Helga's smile faltered a bit.

"Helga, are you sure you want to do this? I mean we can always think about something else," Arnold said reassuringly.

"Give me a break Football Head; I am not scared of what my over "loving" parents have to say. Eleanor stays or Eleanor stays, that is the only thing that I'm sure of or my name is not Helga G. Pataki," Helga said strongly.

They were standing outside Helga's front door and with nervous fist, Helga turned the handle of the door. Upon entering her home, Helga was greeted with the loud voice of Big Bob.

"OLGA, YOU'RE LATE!" Big Bob yelled at his daughter from over the couch.

"It's HELGA, Dad," Helga said bitterly.

Sparing a glance at Helga, Big Bob was surprised to see her daughter was not alone; she was with that Alfred kid and a little girl. _Damn, That girl is going to me miss the wheel_ Big Bob thought bitterly to himself before he stood up and made his way over to a very, very annoyed looking Helga.

"Miriam, the girl is here and she brought that Alfred kid with her and some brat!" Big Bob yelled over his shoulder.

"It's ARNOLD, Dad! Secondly, this is not a brat; her name is Eleanor Pataki your niece! Thirdly, she is staying with us until her parents come back from their trip," Helga hissed angrily.

Big Bob looked confused as he stared at Eleanor. He was about to ask what the crimany was she talking about, but in that moment a drowsy looking Miriam entered the room.

"What's the matter B?" asked Miriam while yawing.

"Olga, says we have a niece; but that impossible! I don't remember having a niece name Eleanor," Big Bob said while he eyed Eleanor.

"You barely remember MY name Bob!" Helga said threw gritted teeth.

"Hey! Don't use that tone with me young lady! I DON'T want that kid here! Niece or no niece! She is going back to her parents this instant!" Big bob yelled angrily.

"B, come down, maybe we can take care of her…" Miriam said slowly.

"Miriam, this is my house and my rules! Besides she doesn't even look like a Pataki! She looks weak, I mean just look at the kid!" Big Bob said desperately.

Eleanor looked at her grandparents and she could feel tears forming in her eyes. What happened to her loving grandparents? Why are her mommy and grandpa fighting? Eleanor and Helga felt arms wrap around both of them in a protective manner, looking up they saw Arnold holding them with a scowl on his face.

"Mr. Pataki, that's enough! You may be the 'beeper king', but you have no right treating your niece or daughter in such a way!" Arnold said scowling.

Big Bob glared angrily at Arnold while Helga and Eleanor looked surprised. Big Bob looked like he was getting ready to kill someone and that someone had a football head. Arnold and Helga were now both arguing back and forth with Bib Bob and Eleanor wanting to help, looked)] around the room before spotting something in the corner of the room that made her face light up as she ran forward making sure not to interrupt her parents' or grandpa's argument.

"Furthermore young lady…"Big Bob continued, but was interrupted by a sweet melody.

Everyone stopped bickering and turned their attention to the piano, where they found Eleanor playing the sweet melody gracefully. Surprised looks came to all their faces, especially Helga's and Arnold's. Big Bob's look of shock turned into one of . . . pride? Yes, Pride! That was the best word to describe Big Bob's feeling towards the young girl. When Eleanor finished the song, she turned to look at her parents and grandparents.

"Look at that Miriam, Eleanor plays like Olga did when she was her age! She is defiantly a Pataki! C'mon Eleanor, play another one for your uncle!" Big Bob said proudly.

Eleanor smiled brightly at her granddad and nodded her head. Helga turned to look at Arnold with a look of disbelief, a hint of anger and something else shone threw her eyes. Helga quickly pushed Arnold's arms off of her and moved next to the piano with her parents.

Arnold rolled his eyes while he stood next to Helga and smiled at her in a way that made the girl in question's heart skip a beat.

After a few more songs Eleanor stopped playing completely while she looked up to her family, Miriam and Bob both had pleased looks on their faces while their eyes shown with pride; Helga and Arnold both had gentle smiles on their faces.

"Well the girl is a Pataki alright! I mean look at that talent, Miriam!" Big Bob said proudly.

"I saw B! Isn't she just adorable?" Miriam said surprisingly sounding energetic.

"So, I am guessing your niece stays right, Mr. Pataki?" Arnold asked hopefully while he secretly winked at Helga.

"Of course she stays! She can stay in…" Big Bob quickly stared but stopped looking confused while he looked at Helga

.

Quickly getting what was wrong, Helga's eyes narrowed and shone with bitterness.

"It's Helga, Bob. C'mon Eleanor, lets go upstairs so I can show you my room," Helga said almost softly as she began walking upstairs.

Helga was heading upstairs with Eleanor right behind her, but she abruptly stopped and looked at Arnold who was about to leave.

"Football Head, where do you think you're going?" Helga asked scowling.

"I was going back to my house Helga," Arnold said confused.

"No, you're not Football Head. You're going with me and helping me make Eleanor's visit a little more family like if you know what I mean," Helga said slowly and seriously.

"Whatever you say Helga," Arnold said smiling softly.

Helga, Arnold and Eleanor made their way upstairs, stopping by Helga's door. Arnold was not surprised when he saw Helga's room was pink; however, it did surprise him wasbeing in Helga's room. Helga sat on the bed while Eleanor sat on Helga lap looking quite happy being with her mom. All the while, Arnold was standing in the door way looking at the scene with a strange sensation in his stomach. Helga looked at him strangely and she saw how Arnold nervously looked away from her gaze.

"You can enter my room Football Head, I am not going to hit you or anything," Helga said rolling her eyes at him.

It wasn't that Arnold was scared or felt awkward being in Helga room's, it was just that it made him feel like he had butterflies in his stomach witnessing the scene before him, but he wasn't going to tell her that so Arnold just nodded his head and entered the room nervously.

"So, Football Head, I want to have a little talk with you about why Eleanor knows how to play the piano," Helga said seriously and looked at him like she was ready to find him guilty of something.

"What do you mean Helga?" Arnold stared back at her confused.

"I mean Eleanor must have learnt with someone and I bet that someone was my miss perfect sister Olga, but the only thing I need to know is, who in their right mind took our daughter to see my sister because I am sure as crisp it wasn't me," Helga said while scowling at Arnold.

"And you think I was the one to send her to see your sister? What proof do you have of that? I mean why don't you just ask Eleanor?" Arnold asked annoyed.

"Eleanor, where did you learn the piano? And who thought you? And if I am right about it being my know it all sister, who took you?" Helga asked Eleanor softly, but her eyes showed that she was not gonna drop the subject or accept anything that wasn't the truth.

"Dad took me to see Aunt Olga in the summer to practice the piano and have some time with my aunt. Mom, please don't be mad at Dad. I begged him to take me because you never take me to see my Aunt and you always said no. I am sorry, but please don't fight. You already fought over this in the future," Eleanor said honestly while she made her puppy eyes.

Helga was quiet as she listened to the information and let it all sink in from into her mind her mind. Arnold looked shocked and nervous by all this, waiting for Helga's outburst, but it never came. She just looked at him calmly before turning back to her daughter and asking:

"Did he sleep on the coach for a week?" Helga asked calmly.

"Two actually, but the second week you slept with him on the coach too," Eleanor said smiling at the memory.

"Okay," Helga said calmly and smiled a bit.

"So, what know, Helga? I mean it's getting pretty late and I better get going," Arnold asked nervously.

Helga looked at Arnold with an evil glint of mischief in her eyes and a smirk on her face. Eleanor looked at her parents knowing who was going to be the winner in the end, which made her smile. '_Just like back home_' Eleanor thought while she giggled to herself.

"Stay Arnoldo, I mean you can stay the night so Eleanor won't feel so homesick without both her parents," Helga said innocently.

"But, Helga, I am sure your parents will mind that a boy is staying in your house," Arnold began swallowing nervously.

"Ohhh, please, Bob is probably watching the wheel, Miriam is probably getting one of her drinks and you just need to call the boarding house and say you're staying with Geraldo," Helga said while she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know Helga…" Arnold stared, but soon stopped when he saw Eleanor making her puppy eyes.

"Fine, I will stay; just give me a second to call to the boarding house ok?" Arnold asked while sighing.

When Arnold opened the door to Helga's room, he was welcome with Big Bob's voice yelling at the TV just like Helga predicted. Arnold left the room and as soon as he was gone Helga let out an audible swoon and let herself layback on the bed.

"I can't believe this is happening. My little love god is staying here for the night and WE have a daughter," Helga almost squeaked with happiness.

Eleanor looked at her mom and smiled to herself. This was part of the reason she came back to the past. She felt horrible for lying to them, but she couldn't tell them the entire truth of why she came back here. '_I love them both very much; I hope they don't hate me when they found out the entire truth. I just wish things where like the(y) used to be, but I know Mommy and Daddy will never…' _Eleanor shook her head to eliminate the thoughts out of her head.

"So Eleanor can I ask you a question?" Helga asked looking at her with a smile.

"Sure mommy," Eleanor said smiling.

"What's next in your plan my brilliant daughter?" Helga asked curiously.

"I don't know, but I was hoping we could spend some family time together," Eleanor said beaming.

"I don't know Eleanor, Arnoldo and I have school," Helga sigh bitterly.

"That sucks Mommy," Eleanor said pouting.

"Maybe not Eleanor. Let me talk tomorrow with your father and we'll think of something. Thank goodness tomorrow is Saturday," Helga said grinning.

Arnold came back and he looked guilty as heck, but that didn't matter because Helga knew Arnold hated lying so she saw it as normal. Arnold sat beside Helga and looked at her curiously and with guilt still shinning in his eyes.

"Helga, where am I going to sleep?" Arnold asked curiously.

"That's easy Arnoldo, you're sleeping here with us, I mean the bed its big enough for us three," Helga said while rolling her eyes.

Arnold blushed at that and was about to complain, but a yawn from Eleanor made him stop. She looked so cute rubbing her eyes while cuddling close to Helga and giving him a sleepy smile while holding her hand to him.

Arnold felt his eyes soften and took her hand and made his way to sit behind Helga wrapping his arms around both his daughter and his wife. Helga cuddle more into Arnold while both of them blushed, but right know it felt… perfect.

Arnold looked at Helga and Eleanor's sleeping forms and smiled a bit while he tightened his hold on them. Looking down at his future wife, Arnold couldn't help but smile. He gently used his free hand to touch her cheek and softly stroked it. He felt her stir, but she didn't wake. '_She looks so beautiful when she (is) sleeping, almost like an angel. I wonder if she would mind if I kissed her?' _Arnold thought as he blushed at his idea.

'_I mean she is going to be my wife after all so… maybe she won't mind. Well I have two choices: I can do it and pray she won't wake up and beat me to a pulp or I can go back to sleep and pretend that I am not confused over my feelings for her' _Arnold thought to himself.

He sighed and looked at Helga's lips they look so inviting, just calling to him. Remembering the FTI incident he decided to take the risk.

Leaning down slowly Arnold placed his lips down on Helga's in a gentle kiss.

Arnold felt the strange butterflies become stronger as he closed his eyes, he felt his heartbeat get quicker and he suddenly felt his feelings become clearer; he was in love with Helga G. Pataki. Breaking the kiss Arnold let himself blush and he lay back to his bed and looked over both the love of his life.' _I always wanted a family and I guess I got it. This is my family' _Arnold thought softly to himself as he felt himself get warm feelings in his heart.

Arnold buried his face in Helga's hair, intoxicated by her scent, smiling and gently closing his eyes before fell asleep. If Arnold had been looking at Helga, he would have probably noticed the happy smile that formed on her face. They stayed together like that the whole night sleeping peacefully and cuddling together like a family.

The end of chapter two, hope you guy's enjoy and review! ^_^ p.s. seems our little time traveling Eleanor has a little secret. I wonder what it is… Keep reading to find out ^_~ Until the next chapter :3 Now, Let's thank all the wonderful people who review:

hydeandjackieforever20- Thanks for your review ^_^! I am sorry for the late updated, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Kikilovedono- Thanks a lot for your review and support :3 Yeah, I guess were both update late Lol ^_^' I got a beta now and she's really good in beta-ing and pluss she is showing me grammar.^_~

lovely220- Thanks for your review^_^! I am really glad you love it :3

loonytunecrazy- Thanks^_^! I am glad you like it :3 I will try to keep it interesting :3

Nep2une- Thanks for all your support!^_^ You were the first person to review my other story^_^ thanks for also reviewing this one^_^! I use a your idea about Eleanor staying in Helga house lol :3 thanks for the idea :3 You rock :3

Metalheadrailfan- Lol, Arnold look was probably a lot like this 0_0 and then his eye twitch :3 thanks for the review!

4ElementGirl- I am glad you like it :3 I hope, I won't disappoint you :3 P.s. Thanks for all your support and review^_^! Your awesome :3

heyarnoldfan1- Aww, thanks for describing this story as cute :3 I was trying to make it as cute and original as it could be :3 Hope you like the second chapter :3

Nickiminaj456- thanks for your review^_^! I am glad you love it and yes I will write more Lol :3 But I am a bit lazy so I will updated slowly :3

LRM87- Thanks for your review and sorry for the late updated!^_^ I am a bit slow and lazy^_^'

darkangel1326- Thanks , I was trying to be creative :3 Cool, maybe we both have like telepathy or something, except mind is full of cartoons 0_0 I am glad you like Eleanor, I was trying to made her half like Arnold and half like Helga :3 Lol Arnold was going trough denial, but Helga was more accepting because she always knew she and Arnold would be together :3 I hope you like this chapter :3

ten195- Lol, Yeah, let's go with a wanted to created suspense :3 Sorry for the late updated, I am a bit lazy :3 Thanks for the review and the support :3!

Arrancar125: I couldn't off done it without you! Thanks for all your help and support^_^! This chapter is dedicated to you :3 thanks for everything, you're amazing^_^!


	3. I will not cry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold!

Thanks to everybody that reviews, put this story on favorites or follow it! I'm so happy that you guys like it, even though that I'm pretty sure I almost abounded the story! So, sorry for the long, very long wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter! P.s. the first this is in Eleanor POV, but just in the first paragraph!

The treasure of the future

Chapter

I will not cry!

It was a cold winter night; I couldn't sleep because I know my mommy would still have some cookies in the kitchen. I know she said that she would put on the cookies in the living room for Santa, but what if she forgot? Or that they weren't enough cookies? So, with that last thought I got up from bed and open the door of my room while gently shutting it behind me. I walk quietly towards the living room, but when I get close enough I hear my mommy's voice. I push the door open a little and saw my mom standing next to the fireplace while my daddy was sitting at a chair with his back behind me.

"No," Helga said firmly.

"Helga, I know this been hard, but I still need to help them." Arnold said gently.

"No, you don't, Arnold! I know you want to help them, but we can't keep doing this! I already gave up my honeymoon for them." Helga said frustrated.

"Helga, you know why we did it and you even came with me." Arnold said softly.

"I know, Arnold, but that was before Eleanor was born. We have a daughter now Arnold and she need her Dad! Criminy, Football Head, you been going there whenever they need a doctor! It's time to get them someone besides you!" Helga said while looking at him intensely.

"Helga, they just need my help, you know the Green-Eyed people don't trust anyone, but us. I try to bring them some other medic, but they simply refuse their help." Arnold said as he stood up.

"Well that's their problem! They need to try trusting other people, I mean what are they going to do when you're old and can't fly there? Or maybe their expecting we force our daughter into being a doctor like you? It's seemed like a cycle and my daughter isn't going to be tied down or come second to their needs!" Helga yelled.

"Helga, I promise to talk to them and try getting them to understand, but right now I need to leave." Arnold said softly.

"What about Eleanor? Tomorrow is Christmas, and it suppose to be with us; we're family!" Helga said while crossing her arms.

"Don't you think is hard for me too? I want to be here with my family, but I also need to think about the green-eyed-people because they have families too." Arnold said frustrated.

"Yeah, well it's good to see we come second in your life Arnold." Helga said sarcastically.

"Helga that's enough! You know you and Eleanor will always come first in my life." Arnold said angrily while glaring at her.

"Funny way of showing it, Football Head, maybe if you stay without leaving for a whole year, I would believe that!" Helga said glaring back at him with a scowl.

Eleanor felt tears in her eyes as she saw her parents fighting, they seem so mad and angry, they never really fight. The young girl decided to make her presence know by pushing the door completely open and when both her parent look at her they seem frozen.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Eleanor asked as tears made her way down her face.

Noticing their daughter sorrow fill eyes and her tears where enough to make them rush to her. Arnold gently place her on his lap while Helga brush away her tears, they both look guilty and worried about their little girl.

"Daddy, please don't leave! I don't want you to go." Eleanor said while looking up at Arnold with watery eyes.

"Eleanor, it will only be for a few days, I promise." Arnold said while he gently placed a kiss on their forehead.

The rest of the night was spend trying to stop Eleanor tears, that night was spend in Helga giving Arnold a angry glare; Arnold feeling guilty and hopeless. That night was just the first night, but it wasn't the last.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ END OF DREAM/FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eleanor woke up with a start and looking around she saw the two younger version of her parents beside her; sleeping peacefully with a smile gracing their faces. Eleanor felt tears well up in her eyes, but she refused to cry. She didn't need too, her parents where there and they would stay with her. She stared cuddling closer to them and sighs contently. A few hours later, Helga's alarm clock was heard and they ignore it, but it still kept ringing…

CRASH!

"Criminy! Stupid alarm clock; I'm trying to sleep." Helga mumbles angrily from being interrupted from her dream; she and Arnold both got a little girl from the future.

"Well this sure was an interesting wake-up call." Arnold said amused while he got up from bed and smiled.

"ARNOLD!" Helga squeals in surprise. "Yes, Helga?" Arnold asked chuckling and gave her a knowing smile. "W-why? H-how? I-I mean, huh?" Helga stammered. Arnold looked at her confused, but then just smiled warmly an pointed to her left. Eleanor was just looking at the scene amused, and wave to Helga when she saw her wide eyes. "Good morning, Mommy and Daddy." Eleanor said as she yawns. "So, it wasn't a dream?" Helga asked. "Oh, you thought this was a dream, Helga? So, I'm guessing that you already had some very interesting dreams." Arnold said while he winks at her causing Helga to blush.

KNOCK KOCK KNOCK

"Olga, wake up! Breakfast is ready and I will leave some things for Eleanor at the door. So, hurry up, young lady!" Big Bob yelled and then went down stair. Helga stared at the close door in disbelief, since when her parents made breakfast? They were actually acting like real parents… yeah, right, they probably just trying to seem normal. Helga got up from bed with Eleanor; Helga went to open the door while Eleanor jumped on Arnold. The door open and in the ground was some cloths, two new hairbrushes, two new toothbrushes and some shoes; Helga grab them and shut the door.

"Here, Eleanor, go take a shower." Helga said as she gave her some cloths and one of the toothbrushes. Eleanor nodded happily and let go of Arnold, she slowly made her way towards the bathroom and got in while the door closed gently behind her.

"So, football Head, here your brush and when Eleanor comes out you can take a shower." Helga said as she handed the toothbrush at him.

"But, Helga, you should go first." Arnold said.

"No, you go first; I need to talk with Eleanor about something's." Helga said as she sat on the bed.

"Whatever you say, Helga," Arnold said as he gave her a smile.

The stood there glancing shyly at each other while the other wasn't looking, they didn't say anything just stayed in silence enjoying the company. Eleanor come out dress with her hair blond hair still wet, Arnold went inside and was about to close the door, but gave one last glance at Helga and saw her brushing their daughter's hair. Arnold grin happily at the scene while he felt a strange sensation in his stomach, he closed the door with a goofy smiled in his face.

"So, Eleanor, I will be right back just wait here for a few minutes." Helga said as she finished brushing her hair and went inside her closet. Eleanor watch confused until she heard a loud swoon and her mother talking in a loving tone, she couldn't understand what she was saying, but she knew it was probably because she was so happy. Eleanor waited patiently with a smile on his face, until Helga came back.

"Boy, Mommy and Daddy are both so weird." Eleanor thought amused.

After a few minutes, Helga came out with a lovesick smiled. She suddenly grabbed Eleanor and twirls her around the room while Eleanor giggles happily. The door open and Arnold came out looking at the scene with confusing before smiling widely.

"Helga?"

"Yes, my beloved?" Helga asked in a lovesick voice.

"Um, you can use the shower now." Arnold said raising a eye brow at the strange nickname, but felt his cheek flush at the adoring look she was giving him.

"Alright, here take Eleanor and finish putting her pink bow." Helga said as she handed her over while giving her a small kiss on the forehead.

Helga practically skip towers the bathroom and shut the door softly behind her. Arnold chuckle and put Eleanor on the bed, he grabbed the silky material and began making placing her bow. A few seconds he was done and he saw Eleanor looking at the door with a small smile.

"Mommy is really something special, isn't she, Daddy?" Eleanor said as she glanced up at Arnold.

"She always was, I just never really notice before." Arnold nodded his head and mumbled the last few words to himself.

**Um, yeah, let me explain a few things; first, Arnold and Helga love the Green-Eyed people, but it's been taking a strain in their relationship. Arnold and Helga wedding was cut short because Arnold needed to go and take care of the Green-Eyed people, Helga went him and understood him. Arnold is a doctor and a very good one at that, but been here and their all the time was ok until Eleanor was born. Helga wants Arnold to just stay at home with Eleanor and raised their daughter together.**


End file.
